The Wolverine, The Kitten, and Perfect Snogging
by OssaFiore
Summary: When a new mutant joins the group, Logan falls hard. But his government friends have some different ideas. What happens when she's taken by Stryker? And what will Logan do to get her back? Rouge/Remy Logan/OC XO inspired. Loose X1-X3. Please R&R!
1. The Tiger in the Trees

AN: Alright. A quick author's note. Rogue didn't get the cure, Gambit is a part of the X-Men, and Scott, Jean, and Professor Xavier are all still alive. I hated them for killing them off, so I revived them! Well, now that that's taken care of……Enjoy!!! :D

The Tiger in the Trees

Flashes of orange and black could be seen ahead in the sporadic beams of light. The faster the followers ran, the faster she would run. She was growing tired, but knew she would die if she stopped or even dared to look back. She willed her legs to go faster, beating along the thick, swampy underbrush.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty! We won't hurt ya…much!" a thick, southern accent laughed out from behind her. She whimpered but kept running and darting through the trees. She splashed through the swampy waters until she was too far in the swamp for even the sun to enter. She climbed her way up a baring tree, the harsh winter wind whipping her fur. As she curled up against the trunk on one of the tallest limbs, she heard the town's folk turning back, reluctantly, one by one. Her mama was dead and her brother in New York. That's where she had to go, but for now all she wanted to do was sleep.

***

Logan was walking down the stairs, a cigar in his lips, when a certain Cajun bolted up the stairs and knocked into him. He let out a growl, but kept walking, not wanting to engage in a fight.

"Mon ami," Gambit said in apology as he tilted his head in Logan's direction.

"Remy LeBeau! Ya filthy Swamp Rat!" came a Southern draw from not too far behind him.

"Remy in trouble now. Got t' go!" And with that, Gambit disappeared up the stairs. A few seconds later, a gorgeous southern girl with long, brown hair appeared on the stairs. The two white streaks only enhanced her beauty.

"Whoa, Stripes! What'd he do this time?" Logan asked, stopping on the stairs to talk to his best friend, although he'd never openly admit that she was.

"That…that Swamp Rat kissed meh!" Rogue stated, clearly flustered and confused more than she was angry.

"And he's still alive! Well then, do me the favor of finishing him off," Logan said with a sly smile and a wink as he started down the stairs once more. Rogue blushed before huffing in aggravation and continuing on her journey.

"Remy! Where'd ya get off ta?" she said quietly, mostly to herself, as she stalked the hallways. She opened his door but, of course, he wasn't there. As she marched down the hallway to her room, she thought of ways to get him back when he dared to show his face again. She unlocked the door to her room, entered, and let out a little scream of surprise. There, on her bed, was Remy LeBeau with a little smile on his face.

"Care t' join me, Cherie?" he asked, patting her bed beside him. He smiled at her and she melted inside, although she tried not to let it show on the outside. Unfortunately, he was starting to crack her shell and she secretly loved it. No one had ever tried so hard to get close to her or get to know her, not even her own boyfriend. She closed the door behind her and came and sat on the bed next to him and he sat up too. He took her gloved hand and kissed it then turned it over and kissed the palm.

"You know you're belle, right Cherie? Does he tell ya how much he loves ya? How belle you are like Remy does? Remy can show you tings dat boy could never do," Remy whispered the last part in her ear. Her breath hitched in her chest and she couldn't help but lean against him. Butterflies took up residence in her stomach every time he was near. His accent, his voice, the things he said to her. She loved it all and that scared her.

"_Sorry to interrupt, but I think you both should get down stairs. There's someone here you should meet." _They pulled apart at the disembodied voice in their heads. Rogue blushed and Remy smirked while flipping a card between his fingers. Rogue messed with her hair before pulling Remy out the door.

"_Comin' professor. Should we be prepared for a fight?_ " Rogue mentally asked.

"_No no, Rogue, nothing like that. This is a new mutant and I think you two will be thrilled to meet her. Especially Remy." _Rogue hated that his last statement made her very so jealous. She let go of Remy's hand as they got near the stairs. She was, after all, still Bobby's girlfriend…for now. They were about halfway down the stairs when she felt Remy freeze beside her and suck in his breath.

"Kitten," he breathed out then he bolted down the stairs. She was shocked as he pulled this red headed beauty into his arms. He spun her around and she clung to him. Rogue almost thought she was crying. She slowly started walking down the stairs again as the two pulled apart. He pushed her hair back away from her face and laid his hand on her cheek. She leaned into it and covered his hand with her own. He pulled her to him again as Rogue finished descending the stairs to stand next him. That's when she heard.

"Remy loves ya so much, Kitten," he whispered into her ear. The beautiful blue eyed, red haired girl looked lovingly into his eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Ah love ya too Remy. Oh god, Ah never thought Ah'd see ya again!" Her Cajun accent was thick, though not near as thick as Remy's; it was evident that this was her first time away from her home.

"Don't worry, Kitten, Remy'll never lose ya again." She should have known that a guy like him wouldn't settle for just one girl, especially a girl like her that he couldn't touch. And with that, Remy broke Rogue's heart into a million pieces.


	2. The Wolverine in the Mix

The Wolverine in the Mix

Rogue turned and bolted into the kitchen silently, not wanting to cry in front of anyone. Unfortunately, she ran smack dab into Logan and the glass he had been holding went flying.

"Shit!" he let out a sigh and turned his attention to Rogue, "Stripes, what's wrong?" He said as he noticed her tears. She threw herself into his arms, and cried on his shoulder. Logan was so surprised by her unusual behavior that he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. He then led over to one of the stools and sat her on it before sitting beside her.

"Hey, Stripes, tell me what's wrong?" He whispered, lifting her face to meet his. A shock like that from electricity shot through him, but he moved his hand away slowly, wanting to comfort her instead of make her feel guilty.

"Ah…Ah'm gonna become a Nun. That's mah new goal in life." She said it so seriously, with her little pout she got when she was trying to be serious, that Logan couldn't help but laugh. He cleared his throat at her death glare and gave her a small, innocent smile.

"And why on earth would you want to go and do a thing like that?"

"Well, Ah'm tired of boys. Once they get tired of not being able to touch me, they move on the first thing that can wear a skirt. Ah hate not being able to get close to anyone. I can't hold anyone's hand, skin on skin, ah can't kiss anyone, and ah can't…well you know…" she sighed and laid her head on the knee of one leg that she had pulled to her chest.

"If a man doesn't want to be with you just for those reasons, then he doesn't deserve someone as special as you, Marie," he said as he brushed away a strand of her white hair. She looked up into his eyes as he said her real name. Only he and the Professor knew what it was. "You know you're my best friend here and I don't want to see you hurting, but this is something you've gotta figure out on your own. I'll be here for you, but you have to realize that your true love will love you no matter what. I promise." He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, questioning the new flow of tears.

"Thank you, Logan. So much. I'm glad you're my best friend," she said as she hugged him tightly. She smiled at him as she climbed off the stool and walked back into the entryway. He was right. If Remy didn't want her because he couldn't touch her, then good riddance! She would find someone, someday that loved her for her.

"Cherie! Der you are! Remy was worried about you. Where'd ya go?" Remy asked as he came over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her over to the new girl and Rogue really didn't want to talk to her now. But it was too late.

"Hi! Ah'm Jenny! Jenny LaBeau! Nice to meet ya," She said as she stuck out her hand.

"Ah'm Rogue. Nice ta…wait…LaBeau?" Rogue asked, stunned. Her hand was still in Jenny's and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah! Remy's my brotha. What'd ya think?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Ah…Ah…" Rogue didn't know exactly what to say. She suddenly felt guilty for assuming the worst of Remy.

"Cherie? Is dat why ya ran away from Remy? Did ya tink I was gonna leave ya for someone else? Never, belle, never…" he said as he pulled her into a hug. Bobby had just come out of a danger room session and was making his way into the foyer with the others. He caught her eyes and she could tell he was pissed. Rogue pulled out of his arms and Remy looked confused. He followed her eyes and saw Bobby staring ice daggers at him. He just smirked at him and turned his back.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Professor Xavier said as all the students began to gather, probably because of some telepathic call. "This is Ororo. She controls the weather and is one of the original X-Men. This is Hank McCoy. His code name is Beast, for obvious reasons," Professor X said with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's so great to meet ya!" Jenny said, shaking hands first with Ororo and then Beast. They tipped their heads and smiled as they moved back behind Xavier.

"This, my dear, is Scott Summers, and his fiancé Jean Grey." Jenny smiled and shook their hands. She seemed so happy and excited to be there that it was contagious. Rogue looked over to where Bobby was standing and saw him gawking openly at Jenny. Rogue didn't know what she wanted to do more; slap him or cry. Instead, she slipped one hand into Remy's and Bobby never even noticed. He squeezed her hand and smiled down at her before turning his attention back to his sister.

"Everyone, this is Jenny LeBeau. Remy's little sister. She's going to be joining us here at the institute. Please make her feel welcome and help her out if need be. Now," he said turning to Jenny, "You can meet the rest of the students individually after you get all settled in. There are two other members I want you to meet and I will introduce you to them when they decide to show themselves. Until then, Rogue and Remy will show you to your room." Apparently this was the clue for the rest of the students to start heading in their own directions. Jenny turned to retrieve her bags, but her brother intercepted and smiled.

"Oh no, Kitten. Remy will get dese for ya," he said as he lifted the bags. She leaned down and grabbed her purse and smaller bag.

"Oh Logan! There you are. Come, I want you to meet our newest mutant," she heard Xavier behind her. She stood up, turned, and gasped. In front of her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. "Logan, this is Jenny. Jenny LeBeau. Jenny, this is Logan. This is one of the other's that I wanted you to meet. "

"Oh? Another Cajun? Like we didn't have enough of them around here," he said jokingly, but Jenny was too new and had been through so much that her tired mind didn't realize this. Her heart fell instantly. She never wanted to be a burden and she was starting to feel like she might be for Remy.

"Hi," she said, hiding her eyes. "Listen Remy," she said, turning away from Logan, "If Ah'm gonna be a burden, Ah can go find somewhere else t' go. Honest. Ah don't have t' be here." Her sweet innocence shocked Logan and he felt bad for his words, even though they were just a joke.

"Oh Kitten," Remy said, a sadness in his voice, "You'll never be a burden t' Remy. Never. Remy promises ya. Ya undastand me?" She nodded and he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. By now her luggage had been redistributed to the floor. Again.

"Look, I didn't mean any harm. I was just joking. Your brother is a really good friend of mine. He helped me save a lot of mutant's lives," Logan said, trying to make her feel better.

"Ah know ya didn't. Ah should be da one apologizing. Ah've just been through so much da past few days. Da ignarent people back hone don't undastand mutants." Logan couldn't help but smile. Her accent got thicker when she was upset or sad or…well, he didn't know what else but he hoped he'd be able to find out. This girl had already wormed her way into his heart and he'd only known her for a few minutes. Logan realized what she was saying and his smile was gone in an instant.

"What happened to you?" he asked, a new rage pulling at his heart. How dare anyone hurt this girl?

"Why don't we let her take her stuff to her room and then we can all meet in my office and discuss her past events?" Professor X interrupted. Jenny smiled and walked over to the older man. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank ya. So much. Ah da know what wouda happened to meh if ya hadn't found meh." She smiled and grabbed her lighter bags as Remy and Logan took her bigger ones. Rogue leaned over and took her smaller ones from her and walked beside Remy. They were all torn up and dirty from having been snuck through the swamps in the middle of the night. Logan walked beside her up the stairs and to her room, just two doors down from his own. He liked this set up. He kept glancing at her and he could see her start to blush. A small smile appeared on his mouth and one appeared on her lips not long after.

"Thank ya. Ah'll be right down. Ah wanna look 'round a lil," Jenny said, tearing up at the sight of her room. It was so beautiful and so much grander than anything she had ever been in. She could feel the tears and wanted to be alone. She hugged Remy and kissed him softly. He smiled at her and he and Rogue left, expecting Logan to be right behind them. Instead, Jenny stood shyly in front of him.

"Thank ya. Ah…uh…ya didn't have t' help. Remy coulda got it all, but Ah appreciate it," Jenny stated, looking at him through her long lashes.

"My pleasure. What kinda gentleman would I be if I didn't help a pretty girl such as yourself?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face. Jenny walked over, stood on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled at him and he knew he should leave to let her get settled. He smiled back and left to join Rogue and Remy in the hall. He couldn't believe he was already falling for the new girl. He didn't know how this was possible since he always kept his walls up after what happened with Kayla. All Jenny had to do was bat her beautiful blue eyes at him from underneath those red bangs and he was hers. Damn.


	3. The Story of the Kitten

The Story of the Kitten

When Logan exited Jenny's room, he noticed that Rogue and Remy were already gone and figured they had already returned to the Professor's office. He was about to head that direction when he realized that Jenny didn't know where that was. He sighed, leaned up against the wall, and pulled out a cigar. He put it between his lips, lit it, and waited. This girl was something special but he didn't know why. He just had this overwhelming need to protect her. Not the same way he did for Rogue; that was more of a fatherly feeling. This was more of a "she's mine, back off" feeling. He had no idea what had happened, but he had gone from locking out potential girlfriends to opening up in an instant. He sighed and dragged on his cigar, releasing a puff of smoke.

"Ya know dat's not healthy for ya, right?" Logan jumped and opened his eyes, the petite redhead standing next to him. She had the sweetest smile on her face, but her eyes held worry; worry for him he soon realized. He let out a little laugh. 'If only she knew,' he thought. Her expression changed to that of curiosity, with a slight underlying tone of hurt. He sighed, pushed off the wall, and walked the few steps to his door. He went inside, took one more long drag, and then doused the cigar on his dresser. When he walked out, he saw Jenny sitting on the stair banister, looking very much like a cat. She stood, did a little spin, and jumped down, landing right in front of him.

"That's better!" she exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"Come on. Time to go talk to the Professor," Logan said as he put his hand on the small of her back, leading her down the stairs. He felt her lean into his touch and she let out a soft sigh, one that anyone else's ears would never have picked up. He smiled to himself and didn't move his hand away until they were at the door to the professor's office. He opened the door for her and she whispered a breathy 'thank you' as she entered. Everyone was already there, including the other mutant Professor Xavier had wanted to introduce her to personally.

"Jenny, this is Warren Worthington III. Warren, this is Jenny LeBeau. She's Remy's little sister," Professor X explained.

"Hi. Nice t' meet ya!" Jenny said enthusiastically, shaking his hand. Warren smiled down at her in a way that made her blush. Jenny started wondering why there were so many gorgeous men at the Xavier Institute. She shook her head to clear it of these thoughts, no matter how true they might be. His wings were so white and luxurious looking that she had to fight the urge to reach out and touch them.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Warren said, tilting his head down and bringing her hand up for a kiss. Logan tried his hardest not to growl and that shocked him. He was jealous. He didn't want Warren to touch her or look at her in any way that made her blush like that. Jenny looked back at him, smiled, and then winked. Good thing Logan was leaning against the wall or else he would have been so surprised he would have needed one to stay standing. Apparently, she felt the same attraction that he did. Warren walked away and moved back behind the Professor's desk, behind the Professor's right shoulder.

"Jenny," Xavier said, "Please, have a seat. We are all very interested to hear your story." Jenny sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Logan sat on the corner of the desk, Remy sat on the arm of Jenny's chair, and Rogue took a seat in the remaining chair. Suddenly, he door opened and in walked Scott, Jean, Storm, and Beast. They stood quietly in the back, Xavier obviously wanting them to hear. Jenny looked back at them for a few seconds, before turning back around towards the Professor. She smiled slightly when she noticed that Logan's eyes had never left her. She started fiddling with her hands in her lap and looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Go on Jenny. We're not here to judge. We just want to help," Xavier told her, encouraging her to tell her story.

"Alright, wehl, Remy and Ah were just lil kids when we found out we were mutants. I guess Remy started to know before meh, because for as long as Ah can ramember heh was out "working" to get us food. Mama wasn't allowed ta get food or even go inta town. Remy became a thief t' take care of us. Heh whaent home a lot, but when he was he always made time fo meh. But when my powahs started comin in, Ah couldn't really control it. Da people in town found out ahn our famly was in trouble. So Remy left ta go try ta find…"work" somewheh else. Ah had to hide and Mama had ta tell everyone dat she had gotten rid 'a meh…permahtley. Den evryting gat wurse. Remy," she paused to look over at her brother. He had been holding her hand and she laid her other one on top of his.

"Mama's dead. Dat's how dey found meh. She didn't come inta town like usual and dey came ta check on her. Ah wanted ta give 'er a real funeral. So Ah was buryin 'er in da backyard. Ah had just finished wen dey showed up. Ah barely made it out alive. Day followed meh inta da swamps ahn Ah had ta run for my life. I hid der all nite ahn all da next day. Finally, Ah had ta go back ta eat ahn get some stuff. Ah had ta run away. So Ah went back home and got as much of my stuff together as possible but dey came back. Dey chased meh away, but dis time didn't follow. I watched from da trees as dey burned our home down. Evry memory, evry belonging, and evryting of Mama's is gone now. Den dey decided ta come afta meh again. I don know what woulda happened to meh if Professor Xavier hadn't saved meh." And with that, Jenny was crying in Remy's arms. Logan wanted badly to be the one to comfort her, but knew her brother needed to be the one. She sniffed and composed herself, wiping her eyes.

"Ah'm sorry. It's just such a hard topic right now…" she said as she sniffed. A few more tears escaped before she could compose herself completely. Logan reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and he moved his hand away, clearing his throat.

"Are you ok to show everyone your power?" Xavier asked as he came out from behind his desk. "You can wait if you would like. I just think everyone here would be interested to know what you can do."

"No, no. I'll be fine." And with that, Jenny stood and moved away from the group of mutants. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and her entire body began to shimmer. Everyone gasped as her body began to change into that of a feline's. She stood upright, like a werewolf, but with the body of a cat. Her black and red fur like that of a tiger's. Then her body shimmered again and she was standing on all fours, nothing showing her as anything less than an actual tiger. And finally, once more her body shimmered and she shrunk down to the size of a tabby cat.

"Dis," she spoke in the little voice of a kitten, "is how Ah hid for all dose years. I was my Mama's companion. Dey never suspected a ting…" There was sadness in her voice. Her body shimmered once again and she stood up, back in her human form. Logan couldn't lie; he had found that very hot. Her feline body was very sexy and he couldn't help the way he was feeling towards her. God, he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how old she was! But it didn't matter.

"Alright everyone. That's it for tonight. You can all go back to your previous plans," Professor X announced. Everyone left but Rogue, Remy, Jenny, and Logan. "I'm very proud of you Jenny. That must have been very hard for you to do."

"Not really. Ah mean, Ah don have ta hide here. Ah'm free t' actually be myself. I love it here already," she said as she wrapped an arm around Remy's. "Thank ya for evrythin, Professor. I'll never forget what ya did for meh." Xavier just smiled.

"It's what I do Jenny. I help mutants in need. Goodnight. I hope you sleep well."

"Oh Ah know Ah will. Ahn goodnight t' you too," Jenny said as she waved and exited his office with the others.

"Do ya want Remy to walk ya up?"

"No thanks brothe," Jenny said with a smile. "Go have fun. Ah'm just gonna go t' bed. Ah'm exhausted. Night brothe," she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. "Night Rogue. Nice ta meet ya." With that, Jenny and Logan headed upstairs together.

"Would ya look at that! Ah think something's going on between the Kitten and the Wolverine!" Rogue joked as her and Remy headed to the living room for a movie before bed.

"Remy don't tink dat would be too bad, now would it Cherie?" Remy asked, leaning in close to her ear. He brushed a strand of her hair away and lay a quick kiss on her neck.

"Nah, Sugah. It wouldn't be so bad," she said with a smile before realizing what Remy had just done. "Remy LeBeau!!! How many times do Ah gotta tell ya!?!" And with that, Rogue was once again chasing Remy up the stairs.

"Thanks for walkin me up, but ya really didn't have t'," Jenny whispered as she took a step closer to Logan. He had one hand on the wall and the other was in his pocket. She was playing with a little locket around her neck; anything to keep her hands nervously busy.

"That's quite a nervous habit you've got there. Why are you so nervous?" he asked, having noticed the way she messed with her hands from earlier in the Professor's office.

"Well…Ah…Ah wanted ta thank ya in a more proper way…" Jenny stuttered as she stepped even closer. Logan took his hand out of his pocket and put it on her shoulder. Then he removed the one from the wall to caress her face. He bent her face up and leaned down to kiss her. He waited, letting her decide if this was really what she wanted to do. He wasn't even sure if this was what she had been meaning.

But, sure enough, she lifted herself the last few inches to touch her lips to his. He pulled her close and she laid her hands on his chest, feeling his strong muscles beneath her hands. As they pull away, she smiles up at him. She leans forward and plants one more soft, quick kiss on his lips before moving away from him.

"Goodnight, Logan. Sleep well," she whispered with a smile as she opened her door and slipped inside. He sighed and walked back to his room. As he entered, he thought of everything that had just happened. His wall had fallen, crumbling into tiny pieces and he had just kissed the only girl that had ever made said wall fall. He reached for a cigar, looked at for a moment, and then returned it before crawling into bed, thinking of his read headed tiger. He wasn't ready to admit love yet, but there was definitely something very special between them and they could both feel it.

"Goodnight, Jenny," he whispered as he drifted to sleep.


	4. The Terror in the Dream

The Terror in the Dream

That night, Logan's dreams began pleasantly enough. He held Jenny in his arms, sitting outside under one of the old oak trees. She leaned against his chest, a content sigh escaping her lips. He kissed the top of her head and she turned in his arms, leaning into him for a true kiss. As their lips met, he turned to where her body was positioned underneath him. He ran his hands down her sides and kissed down her neck and collar bone. She moaned and her sharp cat claws scratched down his back, but he loved the sensation. This was definitely the perfect girl for him, he thought with a small laugh. He smiled as he kissed her, her eyes flittering open to catch is.

Suddenly, he was being tackled off of her, her screams echoing around him. He fights with his attacker, his adamantium claws slicing through the skin on his hands. He sank his left hand into the shoulder of his assailant and raked his other across his face. The person let out a wild roar and backed away from him, covering his face. When he finally moved his hands, Logan growled in fury.

"Victor! What do you want?" Logan yelled at his would be brother.

"Oh Jimmy, you know I work for a…" he said pausing to search for the right word, "higher power." An evil grin slowly formed on his face. That's when Logan realized that Jenny had stopped screaming. He looked behind him and saw her in her tiger form, fighting off more goons.

"Why do you not want to see your brother happy?" Logan asked, flashes of Kayla going through his mind. He pushed away those images, focusing on the present and saving Jenny from the only man who would want to do this to him.

"Come now, Jimmy. I don't want to see you unhappy, but my boss has different plans."

"What does Stryker want with her?" Logan asked, not sure who he should fight. Jenny seemed to be doing fine, but Stryker's goons were professional killers. He slowly started making his way toward Jenny, sensing that he needed to protect her.

"Oh you know. The usual," Victor said with a slight growl.

"What does he have planned, Victor!" Logan yelled, getting angrier by the minute at his brother and Stryker. He growled in frustration, trying to inch his way closer to Jenny.

"I can't tell you that, Jimmy, now can I?" Suddenly, Jenny let out a very pained growl, which turned into a human scream as her body shifted out of her feline state. Logan bolted toward her, not even paying attention to Victor. He jumped, claws out, and slashed at the goons. As many as he killed, just as many came pouring out of the woods. He tried to protect her, but there were just too many. Before he knew it, he was on the ground underneath the swarm of clones. When they finally dispersed, Jenny was nowhere to be seen and Victor was long gone. Logan fell to the ground, and loud, feral scream coming from his lips. He had lost her. Another girl taken by Stryker and Victor.

Logan sat up in bed, his claws extended, covered in sweat, a growl trying to fight past his lips. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the knot in his throat. He ran his hand through his hair, got up, and pulled his shirt over his head. He threw it in the corner and didn't bother to find another one. He threw open his door; he just had to check on Jenny. He knocked lightly on her door only to be rewarded with silence. Persistently, he opened it a crack, but no one was there. Logan's heart stopped and fear clutched at him, but he forced himself not to panic. Maybe she went to the kitchen for a saucer of milk, he thought, and couldn't help but chuckle at the image. He walked silently down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He had to keep telling himself to stay calm, that it was all just a very bad dream; well, partly a very bad dream. He smiled slightly at the memory of her dream body underneath him. He sighed and pushed the door open.

A stunned Jenny turned and gasped at the sight of a shirtless Logan. Her jaw had dropped slightly and her eyes raked appreciatively over his body. His rumpled jeans hung low on his hips without the belt to hold them up and his chest was toned and muscular. Once she realized what she was doing she dropped her eyes, blushed, and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. This happened all in the span of a few seconds. Logan smirked and let out a little sigh of relief at her apparent safety. He walked over and took a seat next to her as she turned back to whatever was in front of her, which turned out to be milk. Go figure, Logan thought with a smile.

"Are you ok?" he asked, the dream coming back to him. Before he could change his mind, he started rubbing her back and she closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. He moved his hands to her waist and spun her on the stool so her back was too him. He then started to rub all the knots out of her tired back. She let out a soft moan and he cursed under his breath. Everything this girl did affected him in a way he had almost forgotten was possible.

"A course Ah am. Why wun't Ah beh?" she asked, her words slightly slurring as Logan continued to kneed her back. She moaned again and he had to stop before he took it any further.

"Well," he started as she turned back to him, "I just had a bad dream is all. I just needed to check on you. To make sure it was just a dream." She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. She leaned in slowly, asking for permission, and he leaned in too. She kissed him lightly and her whole body tingled. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers.

"No one's ever made me feel this way and I've only known you for a day," Logan breathed, truly amazed at the way he felt. "I promise you. I will never let anything bad happen to you. I promise." She smiled at him with such happiness in her eyes.

"Thank ya. No one but meh brothe 'as eva cared enough t' want ta pratect meh," she said, tears forming in her eyes. As a few broke free, he leaned in and kissed them off her cheek. "Although, Ah neva really knew anyone uder dan my Mama and Remy. De kids I used t' go ta school with think Ah'm dead." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," Logan said, standing with her hand in his. She reached over and downed her glass of milk and licked the few stray drops from her lips. She untangled her hand from his momentarily to place the cup in the sink. He grabbed her hand again and led her back up the stairs to her room. She hesitated at the door, not wanting to leave him yet. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his hard, bare chest. She smiled and scratched his back with her human nails. She raked them around to the front and he shivered. She smiled a sly smile and kissed him before reluctantly heading for her door.

"Stay with me," Logab blurted out before realizing what he had just said. He was shocked at himself for even thinking it, let alone saying it aloud. He took in her body as she turned her head towards him as the rest of her body stayed facing her door. He now noticed what she was wearing; a pair of black short shorts and a form fitting low cut red tee shirt. He sucked in his breath and waited for a reply.

"Ya sure? Ah don't mind slippin in my own room…"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure," Logan replied, giving her a brilliant smile that melted any resistance she had had. A smile lit up her face and she disappeared into her room, returning with her key. She locked her door and took Logan's out stretched hand as he led her to his room. Once inside, she took in the space for future reference. He slipped into bed and patted the space next to him, inviting her to join him. She shyly walked over and he lifted to covers for her to slip in. She beamed at him and as gracefully as a cat, slid in next to him. His arm wrapped around her as she laid her head on his chest and she breathed a sigh of content. They both drifted away, smiles on their lips. They slept soundly and content throughout the rest of the night.


	5. Author's Note

So, out of curiosity, I was wondering how many of you would like to see some M rated chapters in the future. I promise to make them so anybody who doesn't want to read them can skip over them and not miss any plot points! Please review or PM me yes or no so I can move forward. I do have the fifth chapter done and will post it in a little bit. The quicker you reply, the quicker I will post! :D Thanks so very much!

~Fiore


	6. The Funeral She Deserves

The Funeral She Deserves

The next morning, Logan lay awake with a smile on his face. He had his arm around Jenny who still slept peacefully on his chest. He took his free hand and moved her hair from her face. She was so beautiful and he felt so lucky that she had felt the same pull as he had. He knew that he should find it weird that he would fall for someone so soon, but everyone always talks about love at first sight. It's not like he was proposing to her or anything like that. He was going to take things slow; well, as slow as she would permit him to. He didn't know how much more of her teasing he could take before he cracked. She let out a soft, sad moan and shifted. He looked down at her and her face showed signs of pain. He was just about to wake her up when she started talking in her sleep.

"Mama…Ah'm sorry…Ah shuda…Ah wanted…real funeral…" she mumbled and let out a little whimper. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead trying to soothe her. She calmed a little and seemed to slip back into her peaceful sleep. He smiled and leaned his head on hers, closing his eyes and letting sleep retake him as well.

When he woke up again, he knew she wasn't lying beside him anymore before he even opened his eyes. He sighed, figuring she had decided that staying with him had been a bad idea last night. When he opened his eyes though, Jenny was sitting in a cat-like position in the middle of where she had been sleeping last night. The corner of his mouth pulled up a little, amused by her actions.

"Mornin! Bout time ya woke up!" She said, a huge smile on her face. She crawled over to him and kissed him lightly before laying back down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. She squealed, a cute little noise that made him laugh. She pouted at him and that only made him laugh harder. She leaned down and kissed his neck, right above his carotid artery. She could feel his pulse quicken and that just pushed her further. She kissed down his neck, over his collar bone, and down to his chest. His grip on her waist tightened and she looked up to see his eyes closed. They slowly opened and he noticed the surprised look on her face.

"What is it?" Logan asked, suddenly worried that something was seriously wrong. He touched her face silently, asking her to tell him.

"Ah just neva expected to have dis kinda effect on anyone. It jus surprised meh, dat's all," she stated, hiding her eyes from him. He reached over and lifted her chin.

"Hey. Don't ever be embarrassed or ashamed to tell me anything, alright? Promise me?"

"Ah promise," she stated as she leaned down and kissed him. She rolled off of him and stood. "Ah think Ah'm a go take a shower…" she trailed off, not wanting to move. Logan smiled at her as she opened his door and slipped out, heading back to her room.

As she walked the few steps to her room, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She unlocked her door, entered, and locked it back behind her. Jenny searched through her still-packed bags until she found a cute, yet comfortable outfit and with her bag of toiletries, she entered into her bathroom. She turned on the water and while she waited for it to get hot she placed her few toiletries around the bathroom. When she was done, she stripped off her clothes and stepped underneath the stream of hot water. As she washed up she hummed to herself with a smile still on her face. After about 20 minutes, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of the big, plush towels. She brushed her teeth and hair and then pulled on a pair of low rise jeans and a cute tee that left a little of her stomach showing. She smiled at her reflection and left her room, not bothering to lock it this time. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen, her stomach growling at her.

While Jenny had been in her shower, Logan had gotten up to do a danger room run. He needed some alone time to think and clear his head. He sighed and walked into the locker room, his mind still not clear. He didn't think he'd be able to think clearly ever again with Jenny around. He stood in one of the showers, the warm water running over his sore muscles. He toweled off and slipped on jeans and a wife beater. He placed a cigar between his lips and took a deep drawl of the smoke into his lungs, letting it out slowly. He knew he couldn't really smoke in front of Jenny until he could explain his circumstances to her, so he took advantage of his time alone. He threw out the butt and headed toward the kitchen for some food.

When Logan walked in, there was a half circle of people around the stools. He shook his head and went to the refrigerator to get some eggs and bacon to cook. The low hum of voices were starting to annoy him in the smaller space and he was about to sentence everyone to a danger room session when he saw red hair through all the heads. Oh no. Jenny was the new girl and everyone wanted a piece. They were all asking her questions and she wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Hey," Logan's gruff voice said and all the students looked his way and shut up; fast. "You might wanna give her some space. She's the same as every one of ya. You'll get to see what she can do in training. Now scoot." Jenny smiled at him gratefully and he gave her a tiny wink as he turned back to his eggs and bacon that were sizzling on the stove. The students looked between each other, confused at the exchange between them.

"Now!" Logan said, not turning from the stove. The students all scurried out of the kitchen, not wanting to feel his wrath. She slid off her stool and reached into the fridge for some milk. She poured a glass for her and one for Logan and stood by him, watching him cook. He flipped two eggs before putting them on a plate with some bacon. He took the plate and the glass of milk from Jenny's hands and sat it on the bar.

"Eat," he ordered softly as he moved back towards her. He took her in for the first time that morning and the expansion of skin that her shirt didn't cover just begged him to stroke it. He breathed in sharply and then pushed her towards the stool, noticing how her butt looked in the tight jeans. He sighed and turned away to make himself some eggs.

"Mmm…something smells good!" came a very German accent. Jenny looked around, completely confused. She then looked up and saw Kurt hanging from the chandelier by his tail. She giggled and smiled at him.

"Hi! Ah'm Jenny. I don't tink we've met," she said, trying to remember the blue, fuzzy guy.

"No, I don't think ve have. I'm Kurt. Kurt Vagner. Nice to meet you," he said, bamfing down beside her and sticking out his hand. She giggled and shook the three fingered hand before going back to her eggs. Logan came and sat on the other side of Jenny and started in on his breakfast.

"Logan! You should share vith me," Kurt tried unsuccessfully.

"Forget it Elf. Make your own." At this, Jenny burst out laughing, trying very hard not to choke on her food. Kurt's tail reached around her and he tried to swipe one of Logan's pieces of bacon. Logan swatted his tail away, and Kurt went, pouting, to the pantry to find some cereal. At that moment, Kitty came through the wall and happened to walk right through Kurt.

"Oy! Kitty! Please don't do dat!"

"Oh! Like, sorry Kurt!" Kitty apologized and then spotted Jenny. "Oh! I don't think we've, like, met! Hi, I'm Kitty! What's, like, your name?"

"Ah'm Jenny. Jenny LeBeau. Nice ta meet ya."

"LeBeau? Like as in Remy?"

"Yeah. Ah'm Remy's lil sister."

"Oh! Well that's, like, really cool!" Kitty said, stealing the bowl of cereal that Kurt had just sat down.

"Hey! Get your own!" Kurt griped, trying to steal it back. Kitty batted her eyes at him and pouted. Kurt sighed and went to grab another bowl and spoon while Kitty smiled and stuck a spoon full of the food in her mouth.

As the kitchen started to fill up, Jenny and Logan sneaked out and headed towards the living area. A few students she didn't know were scattered here and there, but Jenny was able to spot some of the ones she had been introduced to. Beast was playing chess against some student, Storm was talking with Scott and Jean, and Warren was wedged between some students, watching TV. Rogue, Remy, and some others sat on another couch and Logan headed that direction so Jenny followed. She could feel the other's eyes on her, but she didn't look away from Remy. He was watching Rogue more than he was watching the TV and she was reading a book. While Logan made the younger ones move, Jenny plopped down on Remy's lap. He let out a small noise of surprise before hugging her.

"Hi!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey der Jenny! How'd ya sleep?" Remy asked, moving a strand of hair from her face. She looked like a little kid sitting on Remy's lap and Logan smiled. He didn't know why he thought her behavior was so cute, but it was.

"Wonderful!" she answered as she slid of his lap to go sit next to Logan. She curled up against the arm rest like a little cat and focused on the TV. He tried to focus on the TV as well, but couldn't stop looking at her. He sighed, all but giving up on trying to figure out what was on TV.

"Would ya look at that, Sugah?" Rogue said, elbowing Remy in the ribs. He looked over, only to see Logan staring at his sister with a smile n his face.

"Huh. Remy din't tink it would be dat easy! Now if only de Cherie would be so kind as to follow Jenny's lead?" he exclaimed, hinting to Rogue what she knew he wanted. Hell, she wanted it too and she knew she couldn't deny it, but she sure could try.

"Remy LeBeau!" She reprimanded with the smallest of smiles on her face. She peeked towards Bobby who hadn't even looked up. She sighed and sank down into the couch. Remy put his arm around her and lightly pulled her to him.

"Der der, Cherie. Remy's got ya. Remy'll always have ya." Just then, the volume of the TV goes up. They look over and see Logan clenching the remote and some press conference on the screen.

"My fellow citizens, the mutant problem has gotten out of hand! Senator Kelly may think that there is no problem, but he's nice and safe in Washington! I say we take matters into our own hands before it's too late!"

"Our children are in danger from these freaks!"

"What if these mutants WERE your children? Would you feel the same way? They're people too! They just have special gifts. What about Albert Einstein? Was he a mutant because he was a genius? People with special gifts are not freaks, they're just special."

"No! These menaces will destroy our peaceful society! They will cause chaos and destruction!"

"What if they're not all evil?"

"What if they are!?!"

*Click*

"Enough of this trash. Come on guys. It's about time for the training session," Logan's rough voice said, obviously ready to fight off his anger over the aired town meeting. Jenny was going to reach for him, but though it best to leave him alone. All the male X-Men got up and exited behind him, apparently going to meet up with the other male members.

"Come on, Sugah," Rogue said to a very confused Jenny. She took Rogue's outstretched hand and let her help her off the couch. Rogue then looped her arm into Jenny's, holding her book in the other, and led her outside.

"Where are we goin?" Jenny asked as Rogue led her down the front steps. The men had already assembled outside and were breaking up into teams.

"Ah know the perfect place and it has a…great view," Rogue said with a wink and a sly smile. "Come on," she laughed at the look on Jenny's face. Rogue led her to a huge oak that overlooked the field where the X-Men were training.

"Now Ah get it!" Jenny giggled as she sat down under the tree. Rogue smiles and sat beside her. "Ya know, Ah tink we're gonna be really good friends."

"Ah do too! Ah've always been kind of a loner, but Ah like ya. Ah can honestly say Ah've never met anyone like ya!" Rogue laughed and Jenny pouted.

"Is dat a good ting or a bad ting?" Jenny joked. "Ya know, Ah'm really glad my brotha has ya…"

"Well…Ah'm technically still with Bobby, but Ah don't really want ta be," Rogue said, sneaking a peak at Jenny, "Ah mean, Ah guess he's sweet and all, but Ah see the way he looks at other gurls. You, Kitty, anyone in a skirt that can actshally touch."

"Meh!?! Ya know, Ah could tell Logan an den Bobby could have a little…accident."

"Sugah! I knew I loved ya for a reason!" Rogue exclaimed and they both laughed, leaning together. Neither saw Logan and Remy look up and smile at the image of the two girls. Bobby didn't even notice Rogue or the way Remy was looking at her.

"Alright teams!" Logan yells, causing the girls to become silent. Jenny looked over towards him and, just noticing his tight uniform, gasped slightly.

"Hot, aren't they?" Rogue whispered, laughing slightly at her reaction.

"Uh huh…" Jenny mumbled, then looked at Rogue to see her staring at Remy. Rogue looked over and both girls laughed.

"My team, defend the flag by eliminating the opposition. Scott's team, steal the flag. Last team standing wins."

"What do we win?" someone piped up and Logan smiled.

"One day of no Danger Room," he finally decided. Cheers went up around him. "Alright, alright! Everyone get to your sides. 5 minutes and we start." The men headed to opposite side, Logan's team entering into the recently made fort type building. Some stayed outside to slow Scott's team down while the rest spread out around. A whistle sounded and she saw Scott's team start advancing.

"Dey really get into dis don't dey?"

"Yah. We gotta. Thing's like this actually occur quite often. The flag is our goal and we sometimes have to do rescue missions. It's just part of what we do. We train for all sorts of scenarios. You're an X-Men now."

"Really? Just like that?" Jenny asked, seriously surprised.

"Yah! Ah mean, ya should be. That's why ya have the room on our floor."

"Hmm…Ah neva thought of dat…" They sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching the fight and their individual men on individual teams. They saw many of the guys who had been "killed" drudging to the sidelines, cheering on their teams. They really wanted out of that Danger Room session, Jenny thought.

Jenny shifted to where she was on her stomach and focused on Logan. His muscles rippled and he let out a growl that sent shivers through her. Now she understood why they called him Wolverine. She couldn't to hear that sound when it was aimed at her. She sighed. She really shouldn't be thinking about this; not at the moment anyway. His claws sliced through icicles that were shot his way and he touched Bobby in the chest, effectively "killing" him. In their heads, both girls cheered at this. The outfit showed off his well built form and she smiled at the view. He looked up after his "kill" and caught her staring at him, but she had no intention of looking away. He smiled and winked at her before returning to his fight. Rogue noticed this and smiled.

"Jenny," Rogue started, "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Ah'm 19. Why?"

"Ah was just wonderin. So am Ah. Ah guess we just like older men, huh?" Rogue laughed.

"Ah guess so! Remy's bout 10 yers older den meh…and you! Speakin a which, how old is Logan?"

"Ah can't tell ya that Sugah. That's something he's gotta tell ya."

"Is it really dat big a difference?"

"Well…" Suddenly, a whistle interrupted and several cheers went up. Logan's team, of course, were the winners. The two girls giggled as Scott's team drug themselves to the locker room. Soon after, Logan's team followed suit but the girls stayed put. Jenny turned over onto her back, put her arms under her head, and closed her eyes as Rogue leaned back against the tree and opened her book. She stretched out, basking in the warmth of the sun on her face that had filtered down through the leaves. About 15 minutes later, a shadow blocked the sun from her face.

"Do you always take cat naps like this?" came the rough, Canadian voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Of courssseee…" she purred, smiling at him. "But it would beh nice ta have someone ta nap wit fa once." Rogue and Remy, who had walked up with Logan, chuckled at the look on his face. The shock wore off and a smile spread across his face.

"Can I talk to ya for a second?" Logan asked, remembering his news, and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up easily. She let out a squeal as she ended up dangling off the ground. She laughed as he sat her down and led her a few steps away. Remy sat down beside Rogue and lounged against the tree as she continued to read. Rogue loved how Remy just liked being near her, even if they weren't talking or doing anything special. Bobby always had to be doing something.

"What is it?" Jenny asked as she twirled around to face him. She was so graceful that she reminded him of a little ballerina.

"Well, I talked to the Professor this morning and I have some news I think you'll like!"

"Are ya going ta tell meh? Or tortya meh instead!?!" He laughed at her excitement. He took both her hands in each of his and took a deep breath.

"We're going to have a real funeral for your mother," he said softly. She squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Oh mah gawd! Logan! You arh so wonderful! What on erth did Ah do to deserve ya?" And with that she kissed him hard on the lips and he didn't push her away. Sure, he wasn't sure how the other students would react, but he didn't care. He was pretty sure he was falling in love with her. His hands were at her hips and one of her hands were hanging onto his belt while the other was tangled in his hair. Finally, Logan pulled away.

"Jenny. Not that I'm not totally enjoying this, cause trust me I am, but we're kind of outside. Where everyone can see us." She untangled herself from him and giggled.

"Come on," she said taking his hand and walking with him back to where Remy and Rogue were. As they got closer, they noticed that Bobby had been added to the mix and he was yelling.

"You can't do this to me! You'll never be able to have a relationship with him like you did with me!"

"No, Sugah, Ah won't. And that's a good thing. But trust meh, Ah'm sure you'll get over me pretty quick. You think Ah don't see the looks and stares you give to other gurls? Ah'm not stupid Bobby. Why don't ya go find someone else. Ah've got better," Rogue said, stading between Bobby and Remy. Remy wrapped his arm around her and led her towards Jenny and Logan. Logan noticed Bobby glance over and stare at Jenny. He let out a growl and wrapped his arm around Jenny. She looked up at him in surprise, as a little shiver of excitement went through her. She noticed his stare and followed his eyes to a staring Bobby. Jenny wrapped one arm around his waist while the other reached up and clasped the hand that was on her shoulder. When Logan looked down at her, she leaned up and kissed him. When they looked back, Bobby was gone.

"Is it just meh, or is it really hot out todeh?" Jenny asked, untangling herself from Logan.

"It is, isn't it?" Rogue chimed in.

"Do we have a pool?"

"Of course we do! It's one of the best pools around!"

"Can weh go swimmin!?!" Jenny asked, suddenly very excited. Remy and Logan exchanged looks that said _'Hell yeah!'_

"Sure Kitten! Remy don't see why not."

"Yah! C'mon Rogue!" Jenny cheered, dragging Rogue off towards the mansion. "We'll meet you there!" she yelled back and the boys laughed at her excitement as they headed towards the locker rooms to change and head to the pool.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I wasn't pleased with how short this chapter was. SO! I went back and added a nice chunk in the middle! I think y'all will like it!!! And thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews! For my fans that want a little smut, I believe that a nice chapter for y'all is coming up VERY soon! I hope you enjoyed this and please Please PLEASE let me know what you think!!!

~Fiore


	7. The Kitten in the Pool

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm not going to bore you with the details of why, but I do have 1 to 2 more chapters already written so I will be updating more regularly.

.

I want to give a HUGE, special thanks to** kaigirl16 **for being like my subconscious as of late. Thank you so much for poking and proding about the story, soyeah! I hope I don't dissapoint you! And since I didn't answer any reviews any other time, I will do them now! :)

.

**:** That's exactly how I felt writing all these chapters! And I hope there will be enough smut for you soon enough!

**NightStalkerblade** and **forestreject : **Thank you for the votes and the wonderful comments. I should have enough smut for y'all AND** Trapped**! :P But** forest**, did you really have to poke so hard? Ow...

**Phantom's Ange :** Thank you for both of your comments! They made me smile! but you will just have to read and see what happens! :P

**kungfupandabear :** OK! :)

**SeaGoddess10011 : **I know it's been awhile, but I finally am! better late than never, right? *innocent smile* :)

**Red Rose Cat : **Thank you! You're wicked awesome as well! :D And yeah, I never liked Bobby in the movies so I had to have some fun with him! ;)

.

Ok! I think that wraps up all the comments for now! So, once again, thank you** kaigirl16**! Y'all have her to thank for this recent update! :P She pretty much hasn't let me sleep because I felt so guilty...

So on to the story! Enjoy all and please review! Let me know if this is up to y'alls standards from my previous ones and there will be more very soon! :)

**~purrr~**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the X-men. However, Logan does have a potential kidnapping (or mannapping) scheduled in the near future. We'll see how that goes...

**SUMMARY:** The gang, and others from the school, enjoy a day in the pool! ;)

**~purrr~**

The Kitten in the Pool

.

Jenny clasped Rogue's gloved hand, dragging her along behind her. They made their way towards the mansion, Rogue laughing at Jenny's enthusiasm, as she was pulled through the doors and up the stairs. They got to their floor and stopped.

"Do ya wanna get dressed first? Ah might take a while," Rogue said, each girl curious how the other's room looked.

"Nah. You can go ahead. Ah'll go last." Both girls walked into Rogue's room and Jenny sat down on Rogue's bed, stunned that her room looks so different from her outward appearance. The walls were the same beige color that hers were, and everyone else's she guessed. Her bed was covered in a silky, dark green comforter with beautiful embroidery throughout it. Her headboard was draped with a sheer, silky green material. The french doors that led out to her private patio had the same sheer, silky draping for curtains. Her walls were covered in beautiful pieces of art, not band and movie posters like most people their age.

She turned her attention back to Rogue, who was shuffling through her drawers for something. She finally found what she was searching for and triumphantly pulled out matching shirt and stockings from her drawer, along with a beautiful, one piece suit. The stockings and shirt were made of a very fine, sheer mesh that would cover her arms and legs, but still look feminine. Her swimsuit was a forest green one piece with black, swirling flowers embroidered along the right side. The bottom had a ruffled skirt that added a very feminine touch to the layers of swimwear. She also pulled out a pair of black lace gloves with a flower pattern and a long, black maxi dress as a cover up.

Rogue started to undress so Jenny looked around at the various paintings on her wall to give her privacy. There was a painting next to her french doors and she got up to investigate. Se stood in front of the painting, studying it. The painting was beautiful, an apple tree in full blossom in the middle. Under the tree stood two people sharing a secret, intimate kiss. The woman was beautiful, with long, flowing dark hair. Her dress was simple, but still exquisite none the less. It was the same color pink as the blossoms in the tree and floating in the air above their heads. The man was wearing an old time military uniform and had dark hair, just like the girl. His eyes were closed, but his face was beautiful, even with the sideburns. She gasped at the resemblance.

"Yeah," Rogue said, coming up behind her, "Looks just like Logan, doesn't it? Ah think it's Civil War era. Ah bought it at a thrift store. The guy didn't even know he had it!" she snorted in amusement.

"Dat's so sad," Jenny replied, "Dat's prolly da last time dey saw each other, huh?"

"Probably. Come on. Enough moppin! It's your turn so we can get in tha pool!" Jenny laughed, but she did agree. She took one last lingering glance at the painting before leading Rogue to her room. She opened the door and Rogue couldn't help but smile. Her room was so peppy and happy. She had finished unpacking and Remy had even surprised her with a new comforter set and it matched her perfectly. It was black with little white polka dots and pink sheets and pillow cases. The curtains on her french doors matched, with the edges of them being bright pink, and their was a big, bright pink polka dot rug in front of the door. Her walls had different posters of bands and movies that her mother must have snuck for her through out the years. She pulled out a bikini in tiger print and Rogue couldn't help but laugh. Jenny gave her a huge smile and turned her back to her as she began stripping. Rogue got up and walked around the room, finding a group of framed pictures on top of her bookcase. She looked through them until one caught her eye. She picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of Remy and Jenny as kids. She could tell that he had been spinning her around because in the picture her legs were out to his left side. her arms were around his neck and his arms wrapped under hers and clasped at her back. They both had huge, genuine smiles on their faces.

"Dats my favorite pictsha," Jenny said. Rogue sat it back down and turned, a smile on her face at the scene she had just seen in the picture, to face Jenny.

"Oh my god. Ah'm jealous. You look hot," Rogue said, as Jenny twirled in her suit. Jenny laughed before fishing in another drawer and pulling out a black cover up. She pulled it over her head and smiled.

"Ah don't know watcha mean. You ahre gorgeous," Jenny sad genuinly, wrapping her arm through Rogue's. The girls walked out of Jenny's room, talking and laughing between each other. Neither of them noticed a person moving out of the shadows at the end of the hall. The person smirked before heading towards Jenny's room.

"Can weh stop by da kitchen? Ah need a snack," Jenny asked as they got down the stairs.

"Sure! The boys can stay in suspense a little longer Ah think," Rogue said with a little laugh. The walked into the kitchen, expecting people to be eating lunch. Surprisingly, it was only Kitty and Kurt, sitting at a far table, eating and whispering to each other.

"Dey are so cute!" Jenny whispered to Rogue.

"They really are. Now if they would only see it for themselves!"

"Seriously!" Jenny asked, shocked that they weren't together.

"Yeah!" Rogue laughed.

"Vat's so funny sis?" Kurt asked, bamfing next to them.

"Jesus, Kurt! Don't do that!"

"Wait. Sista?"

"I'm sorry. I don't vean to scare you, " he said, wrapping one of his blue arms around her. Rogue smiled at him and leaned her head on his before responding.

"You're cute. And I know ya don't Kurt," she said, hugging the blue fur ball back.

"Sista!" Jenny said, louder this time, and Kurt and Rogue both laughed.

"Yeah," she started, ruffling his hair, "This is my lil brother." He moved his arm and bamfed back over to Kitty.

"Well I was not spectin dat," Jenny said, making herself a cheese sandwich with a glass of milk.

"You and your milk," Rogue said and Jenny just smiled at her.

"So how's he your bruter?" Jenny asked as Rogue made herself a ham sandwich and a glass of water.

"We have the same mother. Ah don't think we have the same father though, but I'm not sure."

"Wow," Jenny said, realizing how hard it must be for mutants who can't hide as well. They ate their sandwiches quickly, putting their cups in the sink and heading for the door. Rogue stopped, turning towards Kurt.

"Pool time if y'all are interested!" she yelled before following Jenny. They walked together out the side door and through the gardens, heading towards the pool. Logan, Remy, and a few others were already in the pool. Jenny recognized Storm lounging on one of the chairs and Jean and Scott swimming together in one corner.

"This pool is huge," Jenny whispered to Rogue. They walked over to a far corner, feeling the boys' eyes on them. There was a little cabana bar in the same corner that had drinks, for the adults and the kids, and a storage of towels. The girls turned their backs and pulled off their cover ups, laying them on the chairs, as the two heard several cat calls aimed in their direction. One of the later whistles cut off mid whistle and the girls turned to see Logan glaring at a group of students. They giggled before walking to the pool and sitting on the edge with their feet in. Jenny let out a soft sigh and Logan knew he was in trouble. That little bikini she was wearing was not helping the yearnings he had been having lately. It was covering everything that needed to be covered, he supposed, but that was it. It rode low on her hips, the seductive lines of her hip bones showing above it. The top was held on her body with very small strings that looked very easy to remove. The actual covering was a v-neck design, showing the tops of her breasts. Oh yeah. He was in trouble.

"Come on Cherie. Remy's got ya," he said as he moved closer to the edge. She slipped in and he wrapped his arms around her, smiling as she allowed him to hold her.

"Aw," Jenny said softly, but they still heard her and rolled their eyes. Jenny slipped in and looked around. "Where did...Ah!" she yelped as she was dragged under by the Canadian. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her under the water. She swam to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in a placed a quick peck on his lips before propelling herself to the surface. Her head popped out of the water and she gulped in the air that had been expelled from her lungs when she had screamed. Logan surfaced behind her and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, holding her as she floated. She put the arm against him around his back while placing the opposite hand on his neck, rubbing the muscles there. She leaned her head on his shoulder and almost purred in delight. He spun in small circles and she giggled.

"Cannon ball!" came a deep voice before a big ball of blue fur plummeted from the diving board into the pool. Various yelps and laughs sounded from around the pool as Beast made waves through out it. Jenny took this opportunity to escape Logan's arms and swim away from him. As she had figured, he took pursuit and they spent the next hour chasing, and evading, each other around the pool. Rogue was just content to be in Remy's arms as his girlfriend.

The sun started to set and many of the others in the pool were heading inside. Logan had caught Jenny and held her tiny frame against his as she snuggled into his chest. Remy and Rogue smiled at this and silently got out of the pool, heading towards the house, Rogue's gloved hand in Remy's. She stopped halfway and jogged back to the pool. She grabbed her dress, put it on, and headed back to Remy. Her and Jenny caught eyes, Jenny giving a smile and Rogue giving her a thumbs up. Remy and Rogue went in, heading to the kitchen.

"You're beautiful," Logan whispered in her ear in a husky voice that sent chills up her spine. She was laying in his arms once again and she moved her fave to look at him and smiled her brilliant smile. She brought her face closer, kissing him as she moved her body. She lifted herself out his arms and turned to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip, nipping it gently, until she opened her mouth to him. His tongue entered her mouth, playing with her tongue as they kissed. One of his hands was at her waist, supporting her, as his other played in her hair, gripping it from time to time. He moved his mouth to her jaw, kissing along it before nibbling on her left eat. She let out a moan that only spurred him on further. He kissed down until he was at her neck. He went further down, stopping at her collar bone, nipping there gently as she let out another moan. One of her hands gripped his shoulder while the other had a fistful of his hair.

"Logan," she moaned and he growled as his control weakened even more, "Mahbe...mahbe weh should go inside..."

"That's probably a good idea," he agreed, turning and moving away from her to calm himself. He turned back towards her as he heard splashing. She climbed out of the pool and he watched as drops of water fell down her body, sucking in a breath as he tried to control himself. He once again had to turn himself, slightly frustrated at how easy she affected him. He heard a giggle and he turned back towards her to see her cover up on and her sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in, kicking them back and forth and looking at him. He smiled; she was just so cute. He easily lifted himself out of the pool, grabbing a towel from the cabana hut, and drying himself. He walked up behind her and helped her get up by lifting her off of her feet completely. He spun her around and she squealed before he sat her feet on the ground and turned her towards him. He leaned down, kissing her again, lightly at first. It started getting more intense, Logan pulling her up against him as close as possible. She pulled away, turning her head when he tried to kiss her again. He looked at her, a mix of hurt and confusion on his face. She smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Ah thought weh were goin inside?" she asked seductively.

"Oh yeah," he responded, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside. She giggled, but followed, butterflies attacking her stomach. They bypassed the kitchen, heading straight up the stairs. As soon as they got to Logan's door, he had it open, them inside, closed, and her up against it in a matter of seconds. She moaned as she felt him against her and he picked her up, walking them to his bed. As soon as he got there, Jenny was dropped onto it and Logan was down on top of her.

"Logan," she whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck and jaw. He growled at the sensations that were going through his body and he pulled her cover up off, revealing the skimpy swim suit underneath. He took her mouth again as his hand worked it's way down her side and she gasped at the sensation. She wasn't naive, she knew what was about to happen. Jenny was kind of scared, this being her first time, but she knew she didn't want to share this moment with anyone but Logan.

**~purrr~**

Alright guys! Please review! I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of the week! One question for all of you: Should they go ahead and do it now or wait until later? ;) Let me know so I know what to post next! Hope you all enjoyed it and, once again, I apologize profusely for the lack of updates! I hope you can all forgive me after reading this! If you have any questions, feel free to leave them as reviews or PM me! :)

~ Fiore


End file.
